Reverse Illusions
by Chykiora
Summary: Young Midnight receives a curse before death from her first friend, and is later faced with hard choices and misfortune that came with the curse of reality and illusions. She is later targeted by the very organization that tormented her first friend, and can only be saved by the people she would least expect. What will happen next?
1. Just my luck

**This story was influenced by 'Curse of the Lucario' and 'Return of the Cursed Gift' by Talkingbirdguy**

 **I do not own pokemon, just the story and some characters**

 **One more thing, this story will not contain any lemons, so if you came here for that, you will surely be disappointed. If you came here for a good story, I'll do my best. Please keep in mind that my writing skills may not be the best, so please be merciful.**

 **With that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I have been with pokemon my entire life. I've had a few as pets, friends, and some that I grew up with. But I've never really had a desire to capture them or become a breeder.

My name is Midnight, and I live in a city near the coast near the Kalos and Unova region. I live here with my mom, our Absol, Lucario, Umbreon, Fennkin and a Rapidash. I'm 13 and am currently in seventh grade in a pretty small but well known middle school.

* * *

I was in a place with many purple bushes and a green sky. Every leaf and berry seemed to carry the scents of rotten eggs and garbage, which made the air so stinky that I did not want to breathe in, but what could I do? It was then that the life-taking smell changed into a nice smell of meat being roasted.

But somehow the air got hotter and hotter, until it was burning- "AAAHH! It burns! Damn it! HOT!" I screamed as the dream suddenly vanished and I was back to the real world with fire on my butt.

Without a second thought, I ran straight to the bathroom and poured water from the sink to my poor burning butt. _Wait, fire? Fennekin!_ I turned around in a flash and saw Fennekin sitting in front of me with eyes closed and a big smile.

"What the fuck Fennekin! How many times have I told to not wake me up like that!? You know it burns!" I shouted, Fennekin seemed startled by my sudden rage and took a few steps backwards. "Fennekin…" it mumbled.

I sighed, realizing that I went too overboard with my words, and bent down to pet its head as a symbol of apology. "I'm sorry Fennekin, it's just—" I went and picked up my blanket with a burned huge hole in it, "It's the 183rd time you burned me and my blanket, plus these things are expensive!" I turned around and faced the pokemon.

"Just promise me you won't do it again, okay?" Fennekin nodded, and I smiled.

We stood there looking and smiling at each other in silence, until it was broken by the irritating voice of my mom. "Midnight! Get down the stairs at once and eat your breakfast this instant!" _Shut up mom, I'll get down when I feel like it!_

But before I could lock the door to prevent my mom from coming and beating me up, I felt something pushing my leg. I turned around and saw Fennekin pushing it. _Is it just me, or is Fennekin a better kid than I am?_

I smirked at the thought, and exited my room and went to the kitchen. While going down the stairs, I nearly tripped on Umbreon, whom loves to play pranks on people and to sleep on the stairs. _Stupid pokemon, what's so comfortable about the stairs anyways?_

As I approached the kitchen door, I heard my mom say, "Eat your breakfast quickly, it's served on the table. Make sure you're on time to catch up to the bus." _Yeah, yeah, whatever._ I started eating my cereal; secretly feeding most of it to Umbreon, who had just woken up and entered the kitchen. Until to my relief, the horn of the bus finally sounded in tłhe distance after what seemed to hours.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way to the door with Fennekin following me. "Bye mom, bye Absol, bye Lucario, and bye Umbreon!" I waved at them. Absol's only reaction was a grunt while Lucario raised waved his hand and Umbreon jumped onto the table searching for food to fill its bottomless pit.

I stopped at the door, and bent down to pet the little fox pokemon, "And bye to you too, Fennekin," and raced to the bus. I looked outside the window and saw Fennekin still looking at me through the door, which was unusual.

"Looks like your Fennekin doesn't want you to leave, huh?" My friend Sarah said, looking at the window as she came and sat beside me in the back row. "I don't want to talk about it Sarah." I said while still looking out the window.

And so we arrived to school in time, of course. First of all, we all went to our lockers and put our backpacks in and grabbed our books. Then we went to the first period classroom and waited for Mrs. Liu to arrive and start the first period, language arts (the most boring period there can ever be).

Everything was fine and went on as usual until lunch break, when I finally had time to move away from the crowd. I sat on the branch of a tree alone with a leg dangling in the air, and this bully came to me. The 'one and only' Dusk, the big bully in our class that had been messing with me ever since fourth grade; and is still a pain in the ass today.

Why did he bully me? Apparently, he had a crush on me when he first joined the school; and on top of that, he was all yandere, stalking me everywhere and beating up people who dared to talk to me. One day, I had enough and openly rejected his confession in front of the whole school, humiliating him. From then on, he's been hating on me for rejecting him and became super sensitive when I said 'no' to him.

"Hey Midnight, tell me those answers for the math midterm." Yes, we had the math midterm earlier that usually lasted for about 2 classes, and yes, I might be rude and all but I was the smartest kid in class.

"Solve those questions yourself Dusk, or ask someone else." I said, not paying much attention to him and resting my head on the trunk. "You think that was a request!? Give them to me!" But before I could reply, he dragged my dangling leg and pulled me down from the branch and I fell down hard on my butt. He them slammed me to a tree, grinning at my surprise. "Now, are you giving them to me or not?"

"Let go of me! I won't give you the answers!" I tried to struggle free from his grasp on my shoulder but failed miserably as he tightened his grasp until it started to hurt.

"Fine, as you wish." He shoved me aside as I tripped over one of the tree's roots and splashed into a mud puddle, getting my whole body wet with it.

At this point everybody in the school was watching, until someone started laughing and almost everyone joined in. It was so embarrassing, and so angering that I couldn't resist the urge to run away and cry. I was humiliated in front of the whole school! Can this day get any worse!? Yes, yes it can. Dusk just had to add this phrase in, "Ha! What a coward! Running away like a crybaby!" And to make it worse, the students laughed even harder!

How did the rest of the school day turn out? Well every time I entered a classroom, with my muddied clothes, students would start giggling, laughing at me and even call me a coward or a crybaby! Even a teacher almost started laughing at my appearance. A freaking _teacher_!

As soon as school was over, I charged out of it as fast as I could, ignoring some eventual giggles and stares coming from people. I didn't want to get laughed at again in the bus.

But hell was it far away! I had to run 20 km nonstop! By the time I opened the door of the house, barely able to breathe, I heard my mom call to me from the couch, "Hey Midnight, come and watch these news." To my relief, she didn't laugh at mud covered clothes, only because she hadn't seen them yet, she was sure to scream at me for getting them dirty. But nothing was better than to relax and watch some TV after a humiliating day.

I stood there watching as the familiar reporter continued what he was saying."-Jacob Simmons, the son of famous Jason Simmons, has followed in his father's footsteps and has turned into a Lucario."

 _Huh, so that guy had a son, and he also turned into a Pokemon, how funny_."It has been confirmed by eyewitnesses that he transformed while out at a local restaurant. And when the reporters went to the Simmons household to question wether or not the reports where true, this is what happened." He paused as the screen turned black for a second before being replaced with what was obviously someone holding a video camera. In front of the camera stood a Lucario that looked annoyed.

"Reporter John Pitts at the Simmons household where I have come in touch with the son of the legendary once Lucario, Jason Simmons. Jacob here has agreed to answer a few questions." I saw the Lucario, Jacob, start getting mad, but before he could say anything, the reporter shoved his camera into Jacob's face and said loudly, "What did you do to turn yourself into a Lucario? Can you share these secrets with the world? Or is this an incredible hoax to make the Simmons name famous once more?"

This reporter sure was annoying, no wonder this Jacob guy was getting mad. He finally said, "First off, get that recorder out of my face before I smash it. Second, I have no clue how I transformed. And if you think this is—"

"So you have no evidence to back your story of turning into a Pokemon?" The reporter interrupted him, and Jacob said in a cold voice, "You are no longer welcome on this property. Leave now, or I will call the police."

The reporter faltered and tried to push more, "But sir—"

"Leave." Jacob said in the same cold tone.

Then the TV switched back to the familiar reporter and he said, "Our on-scene reporter was unable to get anything else out of the Lucario who claimed to be Mr Simmons as he asked the other reporters who arrive shortly afterwards to vacate the property." He continued on with the other news and I quickly ignored them and turned on my phone.

For whatever reason, I felt like watching the video where the Jacob guy's father transformed into a Lucario, I hadn't watched it before, so it would be interesting to watch it since someone transformed into a Pokemon again. Right before I could even open up the website, my phone vibrated. It was Sarah; she had sent me that video!

It was labeled "Freak transforms into a Lucario. Not a scam!" I hit the button for it to start the video and it showed me that Jason guy, who seemed to be much younger, covered in blue light. I saw the transformation from the view of someone in the back of the room. His bones seemed to snap in places sickeningly. The fur that sprouted out of his skin seemed to be from those cartoons where you use hair growth cream that would turn out to be a really bad idea. His howls and face expression seemed horribly painful. "God" I said, _that transformation seems terribly painful, I feel bad for those two guys._

Then mom turned off the TV and turned around to face me, her words interrupted as she saw my clothes. "How did you get all that mud on you young lady?" She said in an icy tone.

I explained to her about Dusk bullying me and stuff. And right after I finished, I ran upstairs before my mom could start one of her LONG conversations.

As soon as I got up, I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. After I finished, I went to my room, laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, not bothering to do my homework. I tried to sum up what happened today; so I was bullied by Dusk and humiliated in front of the whole school, and there was this Jacob guy who turned into a Lucario. _Seems like today didn't work out well for both of us, huh?_

I continued to stare at the ceiling. _So this is what you wanted, huh? To have revenge on me for humiliating you all those years ago._ I closed my eyes. _Nice, I hope you're satisfied now._

I had fallen asleep until my mother called us to come down and eat dinner. Again, I almost tripped on Ubreon whom I mentioned, LOVES to sleep by the stairs and trip people. We had a special dinner tonight, pizza! You see, my mom makes me eat a lot of vegetables and healthy things, they were good for the most part, but it got boring since I've eating stuff like that for like…forever! And my mom rarely orders junk food, because 'it's unhealthy', so it was very exciting when she did.

We, or rather, I, ate with a lot of pleasure. And I started laughing every now and then when I saw the look in Umbreon's eyes. It gave me that look that seemed as if it was saying 'Please give me some food, I haven't eaten in years!' _Stupid pokemon, why would I give you my precious pizza when there isn't even enough for ME!_ The other pokemon just stared at us, nothing else.

And then I heard a rumbling sound. It didn't come from me or my mom. It sounded again, very loudly, it came from beside my chair; and guess who it was? Yup! Umbreon.

"Midnight! Feed something to Umbreon! You heard that rumble."

"Fine mom! Jeez!" Sometimes I thought that my mom cared more about Umbreon, her pokemon, than me. I mean, she's always angry at me, barely pays attention to Fennekin, my pokemon, or Absol, Lucario, and Rapidash, my dad's pokemon.

After dinner was over, I charged to my room at full speed, trying not to trip on you know who, as I ran up the stairs.

I had totally forgotten about my homework! Especially when there was so much to do! Now I'm done for! It takes more than 4 hours every time! Not to mention I have to study for at least 2 hours! I looked at the clock, it was already 8 p.m. Man I'm screwed!

I started with the hardest and most IRRITATING part first, math. All those calculations just drove me nuts! I kept cursing under my breath while doing it, especially when I suddenly realize that I made a mistake after what seems like hours of calculating and had to do it again. Ugh! Then I continued with the easier and less irritating parts, such as science, biology, humanity and stuff like that. But only to discover that the teachers had given me harder and more homework than usual. Not to mention the fact that I was humiliated today and the fact that someone actually turned into a pokemon, it was hard to stay focused.

It was already 12 p.m. by the time I finished with humanity (First math, then science, and humanity). Even Fennekin, who was usually sitting on my desk watching me do my homework, had drifted into sleep some good hour and half ago. I let out a yawn every now and then, until I was at my limit while still on biology (after humanity), I had taken too long on math, plus it was almost 2 in the morning.

I was too tired to even walk to my bed, or do anything at all, so I just laid my head on my arms. For a moment it felt like the most relaxing thing there could be in the world, and sleep flooded over me right after 2 seconds.

I woke up realizing that Fennekin was biting my arm, but I somehow felt no pain. _Weird_. I went to get some of the paint I used for projects and painted my face with it, put a boiling hot temperature measure in my mouth (again, not feeling the heat) and walked down to the kitchen and told my mom that I was sick. Then after I told her that, I went to my room worked on the unfinished homework from yesterday. And then after a while, a bloody image of a dead woman covered in burns and wounds with a shadowy figure standing behind her appeared. Then I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my arm, as if something was piercing through it.

"Aah!" I jolted awake as something bit down my on my right arm. I turned around and saw Fennekin biting down on it, just like before, except this time, I felt the pain. _Hm. I must have been dreaming._ Then the image of the dead woman suddenly came to me. _But that image… it looked so real. And if the Fennekin biting me part actually happened, then does that mean…_ I shook the thought away. _No! It can't be real, it won't happen!_ Then I looked at my unfinished homework. I had to get it done somehow, or I'll be laughed at again at school.

Then an idea came to me, what if I acted sick so I could skip school and finish my work!? I mean, it was Friday after all, so I had the whole weekend to get it done. _But that's just like the dream…No…_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts, _a dream is a dream, and maybe it's just a coincidence that part of my dream became real._

 _Anyway, if I'm going to act sick, I need to at least look sick._ I went and grabbed the paint I usually used for projects and to paint for fun and carefully painted over my face with it. I had to redo it a few times; being the perfectionist I am, to make it look as real as possible. After painting over my face 3 times, I finally got happy of the results.

Then I went to get a thermometer and hanged it on a sting, telling Fennekin to use flamethrower on it. Then I went to get something that would block the heat a little and picked it up, after that, I put the thermometer in my mouth. _Oh shit! It burns_! I instantly spit it out, feeling my tongue burn like crazy. I picked it up, since it was too hot, and nobody could possibly get a fever with the temperature of 86°C, I went to the bathroom and started pouring cold water on it to cool it down. I stopped when it said 40°C, and put the thermometer in my injured mouth.

I then went down the stairs, Fennekin following close behind, to tell my mom of my 'fever'. She was frying pancakes today, which she didn't do often.

"Why are you up so early today?" She said, not taking her eyes away from the pan.

I tried to sound sick, "I've got a fever."

There was a moment of silence between us two, until she put the pancake on a plate and turned around to face me. "You can't fool me; I know you're not sick."

I dropped the thermometer on the ground and stared at her in surprise. "How did you—"

"You're face says it all, you painted your face with paint and heated up a thermometer." She interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. She walked over to me, "So, what's your reason for skipping school?"

I sighed, I had a near perfect record of attendance, and it was really rare for me to get sick. My mom trusted me enough to know that I had a reason for skipping school. "Remember what I told you yesterday? About being shoved into the mud?"

She nodded, "Well I want to take a break from school to avoid being laughed at, and maybe for people to get over what happened yesterday. I don't want to be made fun of by students first thing in the morning." I said, hiding the fact that I hadn't finished my homework yet. It was true, what I said, people would probably laugh at me again and Dusk would be feeling prouder than ever to tease me.

I heard my mom sigh, "Fine, but only today." I looked at her wide-eyed in surprise and happiness, she said yes!

"Thanks so much mom! You're the best!" I said as ran up the stairs, almost tripping on Umbreon again. I looked at my mom and saw a look in her eyes that said 'what am I to do with you?"

I quickly charged to my room, locked the door and started finishing my homework. Fennekin was asleep on my desk by the time I had finished my homework, only to suddenly realize I hadn't exactly finished my math homework. "Fuck! Why math!? Why couldn't it be anything _but_ math!?" I screamed, slamming my desk, taking Fennekin by surprise and it fell on the floor.

After finally finishing my math after what seemed to b hours, cursing under my breath the whole time, I jumped up from my desk and started dancing around my room, celebrating that I was finally free from hell. I took Fennekin by surprise again, but this time it knew better than to sleep on my desk.

I danced around the room like I was out of my mind until my mom called me for lunch. I went down the stairs with a big smile on my face; I seemed to have startled Umbreon, who was sleeping on the stairs, because it immediately moved out of my way. And for some reason, Absol was walking in circles in front of the door.

As expected, my mom had prepared vegetables, which disappointed me a little, since I ate that basically every day, but it didn't make me lose my smile completely.

We ate in silence, there wasn't really much to say anyway. After I was done, I quickly got up and told my mom I was going to out to feed Rapidash. I heard her starting to protest, but I didn't bother and went out the backdoor.

I closed the door and started walking towards the fence, which was about 20 meters from the back of the house. Rapidash was already waiting at the fence for me when I arrived.

It wasn't exactly true that Rapidash needed food, because there were a few bushes that grew berries inside the fence, but there were no berries growing on them at the moment. I grabbed the basket to put berries in that was hanging on the fence and went around the fence to random bushes and collected some berries, not caring what it was; Rapidash ate whatever I gave it, anyway.

After filling the basket with berries, I walked over to the fence and went inside it. I put the basket down to let Rapidash eat the berries in it, and as it did so, I petted its side. "Good girl, make sure to eat it all."

I sat there on the grass, and waited for it to finish eating. When it finished, I grabbed the basket and went outside the fence and hanged it on it. I waved goodbye as I left Rapidash, "See you tomorrow!"

As I entered the house, I saw Fennekin sitting on the floor with a smile. I bent down and petted it with a smile, "Were you waiting for me?" Fennekin nodded. I ruffled the fur on its head a little, laughing as it gave me an annoyed look and walked away.

Mom was watching TV, as expected. "Hey mom, can I go out?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Just to walk around, since I have nothing better to do, anyway." I responded.

"Okay then, just make sure to be safe and to return before 7 o'clock." She said.

"Yes, yes, whatever." I said as I opened the door, only for Absol to suddenly come and block the door. "What's wrong Absol? I'm only going out for a walk, no need to worry about me." I said as I went around the Pokémon, the only response from it being it turning around to look at me. _Strange_ , I thought.

* * *

 **Please review and send in any suggestions that you would like to see in the story. I LOVE hearing people's opinions on my work, so please send in a PM or review.**

 **And please no firing if some it doesn't meet your expectations.**


	2. My Friend

**Sorry if last chapter was so short, I'm not exactly a good writer; my skills lay with art, but I promise I'll try to make this and the other chapters much longer.**

 **I do not own Pokemon. But I do own some of the characters and this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked around the area, not caring where I was. I had wandered around into forests and some fields, enjoying the view, when I decided to head home, the sky was already dark. On my way, I saw several TVs broadcasting about a hostile Zoroark on the loose and that people should be careful. I didn't bother much and looked at my phone on the way, receiving a text from my mom saying ' _Where are you? I told you to come back before 7 o'clock and it's already 7:45!'_

 _Oh crap!_ I thought, _'I'm sorry mom! I'll be back as soon as I can!'_ I texted back. _I totally forgot! Now I'm screwed!_

I started running towards the direction of my house, realizing I must've wandered really far off. I hadn't run for 2 minutes when I realized that there was a fire, actually, the whole area in front of me was on fire, making the only way home to travel across the fire.

Feeling stupid for doing this, I entered the area. I looked around while walking at a fast speed, trying to avoid the fires around me. Everywhere around me, things were engulfed in flames, cars were flipped, and people dead. _What happened here?_ I thought, feeling scared and afraid now.

I had tried to call the ambulance when I first saw a dead body, but the signals were cut off and a sudden explosion made me drop my phone in the flames. Now I had nothing, I was all alone in this area surrounded by death.

I walked around slowly, as my legs wouldn't let me go faster due to the fear I was feeling, only to be blocked on the way by a flipped car. In front of it, was a dead woman with her throat slit open and a pool of blood forming beneath her neck. I looked up from the corpse in terror and saw a shadowy figure with shining blue eyes standing behind it. It was just like the dream!

The figure jumped onto the car, back facing me, and I realized that it was a Zoroark. _It must be the Zoroark on the loose the TV was talking about!_ The Zoroark seemed to have not noticed me yet, or did not care, it was looking around on top of the car.

I suddenly remembered that Lucario once told me I had a strong aura after I accidentally blasted a bully away when I was in second grade. He had also taught me how to keep it under control and how to do that again. _I guess I might as well use it now._

I concentrated some of my aura on my hands and imagined a force pushing against the Zoroark. It worked, but not how I expected it, the power in the push was too weak, now I even exposed myself to the hostile Pokémon! Without meaning to, I shouted, "Stop killing innocent people!"

It turned around to look at me, and I saw a look of shock in its face, only for the shock to be replaced by the look of mad rage. It pounced on me and pinned me down on the throat, snarling, "Why should I?"

I struggled under its grip, but to no avail. "Remember this face?" The Zoroark asked, its voice full of hatred. I opened an eye to look at its face; it looked like any other Zoroark, except it had a scar on its left eye. It looked so familiar; I remember seeing this face before, somewhere….

That's when I suddenly remembered who this Zoroark was. "It's you!"

The Zoroark raised its head and looked at me mockingly, "So, you remembered me?"

"But why are you attacking me!? I thought we were friends!" I said, struggling against its powerful grip on my throat.

The Zoroark instantly closed its face to me, pure hatred and fury in its eyes, making them glow red, " _FRIENDS!?_ WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!"

I stopped struggling and looked at it in surprise, as it continued. "It's because of _you_ I suffered all these years! It's because of _you_ that I was captured! It's because of _you_ that I was treated like a lab rat and experimented on! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I broke free from its grip and stood up, backing away a little, "I'm sorry! I didn't know that you've been suffering all these years! I was scared back then!"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" It roared as it pounced on me again, I was sure he would kill me this time. But before Zoroark reached me, a sphere of light hit him on the side and sent him flying to the side.

I turned my head to see where the attack had come from, and saw a man in a lab coat with a Gardevoir beside him. I turned my head to see Zoroark get up from the car he was smashed into, and jumped into the air in the direction of the attackers. His eyes were glowing light blue and his body was surrounded by a crimson aura, he raised his arms above his head and the aura around his forearms grew thicker, but before he could land his attack on them, the guy in the lab coat shot a dart at Zoroark's neck.

Zoroark screamed in pain as the dart hit his neck and he fell halfway in the air, landing heavily on the ground. He tried to get up, his body trembling, but collapsed. Realizing he was shot with a poisonous dart that was probably used to kill him; he glared at me with the most hateful eyes I've ever seen, cursing under his breath. "You will _suffer_ …..."

He closed his eyes, and I realized he had died. Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain all over my body, and collapsed onto my knees, coughing for air. But the pain had disappeared as fast as it had come.

The guy came over to me and bent down to check on me, "Are you ok?"

"Y-you killed him…." I said, struggling to accept everything that just happened.

"It had to be done, it was the only way." He said firmly and emotionlessly and helped me up. I struggled at first but managed to get up. "Come on, let's get you home."

He asked me where I lived, and I told him. He told the Gardevoir to teleport us there. I felt weightless for a second before seeing myself standing in front of my house. Thankfully, the area around my house wasn't as affected, but I could still see some fires and thick smokes in the distance. Zoroark must've been really angry to go on a rampage like that.

I said thanks to the man and walked to the house, he nodded and teleported away. As soon as I got the keys and opened the door, my mom ran to me and hugged me tightly, tears falling down her face. All the Pokemon in the house followed her and looked at me worriedly, none of them saying a word.

"Where were you!? I thought I'd lost you!" She said, more tears treating down her face. After a while, she let go and looked at my blank, shocked face, surprised and kind of scared.

"You're neck...What happened!?" She asked worriedly. I looked at her, confused, and rubbed my hand around my neck. Right on the throat, there was a small gash that was bleeding a little. Zoroark must've done that, but I hadn't realized it until now.

"It's been a long day mom, I need some rest." I said, surprised at how emotionless my tone was. I must be in shock, too much happened tonight. Mom wiped away her tears, not questioning what happened, and guided me to my room.

I entered my room and stood there for a while before I went and closed the door. The room instantly became dark, the only light source being the dim light coming from the window that was partially covered by curtains. I walked to my bed and collapsed onto it. Only when my head landed on my pillow did I realize how exhausted I was. I closed my eyes and muttered "sorry" before I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I walked carefully down a grassy hill that was pretty steep, here and there, bushes and trees grew, and Pokemon grazed or wandered around. I turned around to look at the Pokemon behind me, walking backwards. Suddenly, a bird Pokemon bursted out from a tree, startling me, I almost fell but luckily I didn't. I struggled to regain my balance, but before I could, I tripped on a rock and started rolling down the hill.

Grass hit my face, dirt got into my mouth and eyes and rocks scratched my face as I rolled down the hill. I soon hit something hard and stopped rolling down. I got up, rubbing my scratched and dirty face, moaning in the stinging pain. I saw that I was at the bottom of the hill, and sighed in relief. I was lucky almost down the hill when I tripped on the rock, or I could have died if I hit the thing that stopped me.

Suddenly, a growling sound sounded, I turned around slowly, and saw that I had hit a Zangoose. The Pokemon turned around and snarled at me, it's claws glowing white. It was about to slash me with those claws when a shadow ball sent the Pokemon flying backwards and slamming into a tree.

Turned to where the attack came from and saw a figure swiftly jump from the tree behind me and landed in front of me. It was a Pokemon, a pretty tall one with grey fur and red and black hair. My eyes widened in surprise as I recognized the Pokemon to be a Zoroark.

The Zangoose came charging towards us and jumped into the air, it's claws glowing blue-white with white sparks surrounding it. The Zoroark in front of me fired a beam of black and purple circles at it and sent it flying backwards again. Before I could react, it grabbed me and brought me to the tree it was in before and dropped me there. I looked at its face and saw a scar on his left eye.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I was surprised that he could talk, but hesitated and nodded, "y-yes."

"Stay here." Zoroark ordered, but before I could say anything, he jumped off the tree and stood facing the Zangoose, back facing me. The Zangoose was about to attack again when Zoroark started glowing in crimson aura and raised his hands up above his head, the aura around his arms thickening, and slammed his arms to the ground. A pink and crimson force field of energy appeared from the aura around his arms and grew larger, spreading all around him. The force slammed Zangoose to a tree, breaking the tree in front of it. The debris from that attack flew everywhere, making me close my eyes and not be able to open them.

When the debris stopped flying around, I opened my eyes and saw Zoroark facing me, he jumped up the tree I was in and stood beside me. "What was that? It looked so cool!" I said. That attack was so awesome!

The serious look on his face disappeared and was instead replaced by the look of pride, lots of pride. "Of course that move was cool, it's my speciality! It's the strongest dark type move and its unique to only my species!" He boasted.

"That's awesome! But can you get me down now?" I asked, this Zoroark seemed like a nice guy to chat with, but I did not want to chat with him on a tree. Zoroark gave me an annoyed look, grabbed me, and jumped off the tree. When he let go, I stood up and started walking forward, him following close behind. The Zangoose had already run away in defeat.

"So, how are you talking? I thought Pokemon didn't speak the human language." I asked.

"Well, you see, Zoroark are able to cast illusions. You're under my illusion right now, one where you hear what I want you to hear in the illusion. I'm actually unable to speak human." He explained. I remember reading in a book before that Zoroark are able to transform into things and are able to cast illusions.

"That's really cool, I wish I could do that." I said.

"Oh, that's not the coolest part." He said, getting me curious. "My illusions can actually hurt people if I choose to, how cool is that? And I'm also the strongest of my species." He boasted, looking too proud for his own good.

"Heh, how are you so sure that you're the strongest?" I asked, clearly the guy was just proud, why would he be so sure he was the strongest?

"Oh! Because I'm the special one." He said very proudly, running off to a berry bush before I could ask what the 'special one' was. I decided to not bother, and went to the bush to eat the berries with him.

After we finished our small snack of berries, we continued walking in relative silence. "Sooo, where are you heading?" Zoroark finally spoke up after 10 minutes of walking.

"Well, I was supposed to pick berries for Rapidash when I decided to go around and explore, and then after some time, I wandered off too far away and got lost. I'm trying to find my way home right now." I explained. I felt dumb now for wandering so far away from home. What was I thinking?

I heard a small laugh from Zoroark, sounding as if he had tried to conceal it. I turned around and glared at him, and he looked at me surprised and shocked, as if no one ever glared at him before. He quickly changed the topic, "How old are you anyway? You seem pretty young."

"I'm 6, how about you?" I asked.

"Me? I'm 15." He answered.

"Do you have a trainer?" I asked, he looked like a wild Pokemon, but who knows, maybe he was separated from his trainer.

" _Trainer? Me?_ Of course I don't have one! I don't _need_ a trainer!" He said. He sounded really disgusted and really offended, as if he was offended by my question.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! No need to get all offended like that!" I quickly apologized. What made him so offended though? What was so offending about having a trainer? _I guess he's just too proud._

"Hey Zoroark, do you have any siblings?" I asked. Immediately, his face showed shock and he lowered his head, his eyes darkened. I could see the look of great guilt and regret on his face, but mostly grief. Something must've happened. "I did, but he…" His voice trailed off.

I immediately realized what he meant. "I'm sorry…." I apologized, but he shook his head and the positive look returned to his eyes. He shook his hand in dismissal, "it's ok, it's in the past now."

I was surprised at how quickly he had pushed away his grief for his lost sibling, but I didn't ask about it.

We continued walking for some more time, talking and chatting on the way, Zoroark told me lots of funny stories and other interesting stories too. We stopped for a quick rest here and there, enjoying the lazy afternoon sun shining on us. We also encountered a few hostile Pokemon on the way, but they were no match for Zoroark. He was a really nice guy, he was really kind and friendly with me. He was my friend. My first friend.

"Say, I just realized I haven't asked your name yet." He suddenly said, taking me by surprise.

"My name? I'm Midnight. What's your name?" I asked him. A big smile on my face.

"The name's O—" He was interrupted when suddenly, a sphere of light came shooting down for him. Fortunately, Zoroark was able to dodge it, he quickly grabbed me and put me onto his back and started running away from where the attack came from. I had to grab on tightly to his hair to not fall off. We hadn't gone far before he stepped in a ring like thing that activated and made him fall, throwing me a few meters away. A glowing white string came out from it and tied itself onto a tree.

"Midnight! What are you doing!? Don't just stand there! Help me!" Zoroark shouted, trying to free himself from the trap, but to no avail. I stood there, staring at him and the trap in fear and shock, "I-I don't know what to do!" I said helplessly.

"Get a rock and try to smash it or something! Heck! Just do anything! Anything but standing there and being useless!" Zoroark retorted, sounding angry and desperate. The trap suddenly tightened and he screamed in pain, blood oozing out from where the trap was.

I grabbed a small rock and was about to step closer to help when a blue sphere of energy suddenly shot at my feet, it blasted me backwards a few meters. I got up, feeling pain in the place where the sphere almost blasted my feet off. I stared at Zoroark helplessly in horror, I was not going back there and get killed. Zoroark was staring at me in surprise and worry.

I turned my back on him and, with a guilty glance back at him, started running away. "Midnight! What are you-wait! No! Come back! Don't leave me here!" Zoroark yelled at me in desperate fear and anger, but I didn't listen, I was running away farther and farther away from him.

I kept on running until I couldn't see him anymore, the only thing I heard was his screaming of pain and Pokemon and attacking him. I turned my head and saw a huge beam of electricity at his direction and a lot of smoke.

I kept on running, as the world around me faded into pitch darkness. Time seemed to have paused and I couldn't feel anything anymore, I could only see the pitch darkness around me.

A pair of icy blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of me, blazing with rage and hatred that made them glow red. The words "You will _suffer_ …." Echoed around me. They sounded like creepy dying whispers and there was detest in every letter of those words. The creepy echoes and whispers overlapped themselves, sounding like multiple people were saying that, the words were all around me. Wherever I turned, I saw those pairs of hateful eyes and those echoes sounded around me, louder and louder as if they were screaming, yelling until I couldn't hear anything else anymore.

Eyes suddenly open, I came back to the real world. I got up and started breathing heavily, as if I had been running for a long time nonstop. I tried to calm myself down, trying to reason with my mind that it was only a dream, or more specifically, a nightmare, nothing else.

My eyes widened in shock as I suddenly realized that that was no nightmare, it was a memory. The reason Zoroark detested me. And those whispers were his last words.

Tears started streaming down my cheeks, I felt terrible, full of guilt and regret. If only I had stayed there instead of running away, I would've at least been of some help! But no! I ran away! I abandoned my first friend, just like that!

 _Tch, how can I call myself a friend?_ I thought to myself.

 _You were right, I was no friend of yours. A friend wouldn't have simply just abandoned their friends like that. I'm so sorry!_ More tears started falling.

 _I don't expect you to forgive me, and I'm okay with that, but I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry._ If Zoroark was watching me right now, he would probably laugh at me for how worthless I was. I wouldn't blame him, I _am_ worthless.

I sat there for an hour more, crying and blaming myself for Zoroark's death, and continuously muttering sorry under my breath. I had calmed down a little after that, and topped crying. I laid down on my bed once more, a few tears came down occasionally, but I didn't bother too much. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore, at least not anytime soon. I laid there for at least five more hours until I finally managed to drift into sleep. I did not dream of anything this time, it was just darkness.

A bright light shined right into my eyes, waking me from my dreamless sleep. I groaned, getting up slowly, and looked at where the annoying bright light came from. Light shined from the window, which was partially covered by curtains, and it just so happened to land on where my head was.

I was about to get down the bed to close the curtains when I felt a small presence beside me. I lowered my head and saw Fennekin curled up sleeping on my bed beside me, it must've snuck into my room sometime in my dreamless sleep, because it wasn't there before when I woke up from the memory.

I started petting it's back, feeling thankful of its presence right now, and didn't even realize that a smile had appeared on my face. After a while of petting, I felt Fennekin's body shake a little and heard a small groan, and saw its eyes open.

"Fennekin?" The small Pokemon started, I responded with a smile. Fennekin seemed to realize that I was better now, and leaned closer to me and curled up beside my leg.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." I said, getting up from the bed and heading for the stairs. Fennekin jumped down from my bed and followed close behind.

The rest of the weekend went on like any other. My mom was worried at first for me, but quickly realized that I was okay now, and didn't bother me about it anymore. The news had reported about Zoroark's rampage that day, saying he killed 47 people in that area. It also mentioned that he was put down. I guess they didn't know about me, because they said there were no survivors.

Weekend had went past and it was Monday morning already. I woke up from the annoying barking of Fennekin, glaring at it for waking me up. "Good morning Midnight!" He said in a cheerful tone, his tail wagging around.

"Good mor—" I suddenly realized something, "Holly shit! Did you just talk!?" I asked in great disbelief. All I ever heard from him was him repeating his name like most pokemon did, I never understood what he said, so for Fennekin to suddenly start talking freaked me out.

Fennekin gave me a confused look. "Of course I did, I've been talking to you my whole life! You just never understood what I was saying…. Wait, you never understood what I said….How did you suddenly understand Pokemon!?" He exclaimed, he did talk!

"Oh no, oh no! This can't be real!" I said, starting to walk in circles around my room.

"What's so wrong though? You can understand me now, shouldn't that excite you?" Fennekin asked in a confused tone.

"No, it's not that! I always thought you were a female! I can't believe that you're a male! I'm _so_ sorry for misgendering you!" I shouted at Fennekin's ear in guilt.

Fennekin rubbed his ears for a while before turning to me with an annoyed glare. "I'll forgive you this time, but next time don't forget that I'm a _male_."

How easily Fennekin forgave me surprised be. I would've smacked whoever misgendered me in the face and beat them up to a pulp.

"By the way, Midnight. Do you think you can understand the other Pokemon in the house, since you can understand me now?" Fennekin's asked.

"I don't know, we should probably go find out!" I said enthusiastically. It would be awesome to be able to understand Pokemon! I quickly let Fennekin get out, changed my clothes, and charged down the stairs. This time, I _did_ trip on Umbreon, whom growled at me when I got up from where I hit the floor. Fennekin was giggling at my carelessness, and I glared at him.

"Umbreon! Can't you sleep somewhere else!? You know it's easy for people to trip on you!" I complained, rubbing my hurting leg.

"Be glad you didn't break your neck, kid." Umbreon said, her hind leg scratching her hear. I had tripped on Umbreon so many times now that she must've gotten used to it.

"How could you say that!?" I asked. She only spoke once and I could already tell that she is a pessimist. Heck, she even looked like one.

"So, I see you can understand me now. How curious." Umbreon said calmly, much unlike how Fennekin had reacted. She looked uninterested at this fact, but then again, the only thing she is interested in was food. Without another word, Umbreon walked off to the kitchen and jumped onto the table, searching for food like usual.

"Hey! I know! Let's go see if you can understand Absol, Lucario and Rapidash too!" Fennekin said, dashing off to the backyard. I sighed and followed him.

I saw Fennekin looking up at the roof, I raised my head and saw that Absol was sitting on the roof. "Hey Absol! Come down for a sec!" Fennekin shouted.

Absol turned his head at us and stared for a while, then jumped off the roof, landing in front of us. "What do you want?" He said coldly and emotionlessly. Absol was always the type of guy that was serious most of the time, and he was very hostile towards strangers, but he was quite the caring guy if it comes to the people he cares.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see if Midnight could understand you." Fennekin replied casually.

Absol raised his head to look at me, "So, can you understand me then?" He asked, I replied with a nod.

"Interesting." He said, jumping up to the roof before neither me or Fennekin could say anything else.

"Tch, serious guy." Fennekin muttered, heading for the fence where Rapidash was.

"Yo Rapidash! How you doing?" Fennekin said cheerfully, racing to Rapidash as I opened the fence gate. I guess those two were close friends? They sure seemed happy to meet each other.

"Just fine! So, got anything new today?" Rapidash asked expectantly, looking excitedly at Fennekin.

"You won't believe it! Midnight can understand us now! How cool is that!?" Fennekin said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"For real!?" Rapidash asked, astonished at what she heard. She turned around to look at me, round eyed, and started asking loads of questions.

"Woah! Calm down! I can only understand you guys! I don't even know if I can understand all Pokemon! And no! I can't speak Pokemon!" I said, interrupting Rapidash from her questions. She shot me a glare and then her face turned into a bored and disappointed one.

"Tche, boring!" Rapidash said, I rolled my eyes at her statement.

"You're the one that's boring." I retorted. Instantly, Rapidash looked at me with a face of disbelief. She ran to me and stood face to face with me with a death glare, her flames burning wildly, taking me by surprise and falling on my butt.

"What did you just say, kid!?" She growled, offense and anger in her voice. It wasn't like the anger I heard in Zoroark's voice that day, it was more of a challenging anger, like she thinks she is better than me.

"Um, Fennekin, I think we should leave now before she burns us alive." I whispered to Fennekin, who stood beside me. Fennekin nodded with an apologetic look.

"You know what, Rapidash? It was really fun talking to you, but we should be going now." Fennekin said, stepping up between me and Rapidash with an apologetic smile. I scrambled up and waved goodbye at Rapidash, who stood there glaring at me.

We went inside and saw the last Pokemon to be asked, Lucario, sitting on the end of the couch in the living room, watching TV. I could already understand Lucario way before this discovery this morning, because he spoke to me via aura, but it would be interesting if I could understand him without him using aura.

"Hey." I started, catching Lucario's attention.

"Good morning. Didn't expect you to wake up so early today." He responded, via aura.

"Can you speak to me without aura? I want to test something." I said. He gave me a confused look and asked why, but I told him to just do it.

"Why did you want me to speak without aura? I thought you didn't understand Pokemon." He said, a confused look on his face.

"I wanted to see if I could understand you, since for whatever reason, I can understand what the other Pokemon in the house are saying now." I explained. Lucario gave me a smile, but before he could reply, my mom's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready!" She said. I waved a small goodbye to Lucario, who continued to watch TV, and went to the kitchen.

"You sure are up early today. Eat your breakfast." My mom ordered. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair, eating the cereal she had prepared.

"Hey kid, make sure to not choke on your food and die. But if you do, I'll do you the favor of finishing your food." Umbreon spoke up from where she was sitting on the table, calmly. I glared at her but she looked away.

I finished breakfast quickly and packed up my backpack. I waved goodbye to everyone and headed inside the bus, Fennekin standing at the door and waving at me cheerfully. As usual, Sarah came to sit beside me and looked out the window

"I see your Fennekin is happy that you're leaving, that's sad." She joked. I laughed at her statement and punched her on the side. She mumbled something and rubbed her arm, looking as if I hit her too hard. I apologized and she dismissed it.

We arrived at school and class went on as usual, apart from some occasional stares and giggles because of what happened last Friday, which I ignored. All was fine until it was time for recess.

I was sitting on the tree, the place I usually spent my recesses, and waited for it to finish. I had learned my lesson to not let my leg be in the reach of Dusk, in case he pulled it again and made me fall.

"Hey Midnight! I see you're not hiding your face from everyone like the little crybaby you are!" Dusk's voice sounded from bellow me. I ignored him, thinking he would go away if I did not react, but boy was I wrong.

"I see, playing the silent hero. If you want to prove you're not a coward. Then come down and confront me if you want to prove it." He said, mocking me with those words. I tried to act calm, but those words broke my patience.

"Oh! And you're so great, right? Even if I _did_ want to prove I am not a coward, I wouldn't prove it to _you_ of all people. How about you prove to me that you can climb trees, being the dumb and lazy brat you are!" I snapped. I've had just enough of his bullshit and I couldn't quite keep it to myself anymore. Something had to be done, or he would start getting too proud of himself.

My sudden snapping must've taken him by surprise, but his surprised expression quickly changed to anger. He grabbed the trunk and started climbing up the tree. He stood there facing me, standing on the same branch I was in, in just a few moments.

"So then, I've proven I can climb trees. But can you prove to me that you will not get hurt by _this_?" He said. Before I could ask what 'this' was, he pushed me off the branch and I fell on the grass. Lucky for me, I had the best balance in my grade, and I managed to somewhat twist in the air so my body landed sideways, but my head hit one of the tree's roots.

Lucky for me, no viral part of my head hit the root, but it did hurt like crazy. I opened my eyes and saw Dusk jump down from the branch and stood there facing me. I groaned, slowly getting up from where I fell.

"How great, you _did_ get hurt!" Dusk said after I stood up and glared at him. Just like last Friday, everyone was watching now, and to Dusk's favor, teachers didn't sit around and watch us during recess time, so nobody could stop him.

He leaned closer, about to do something. But before he could do anything else, I suddenly remembered about blasting that bully to a tree with my aura in second grade. I remembered that it didn't work for Zoroark, but Dusk wasn't a Pokemon, so I was sure he would take more damage.

I smiled at him, surprising him, and said, "Very well then, can you prove to me you won't get hurt by _this_?" I said, repeating his words from before.

He glared at me and was about to say something, but I interrupted him,"This will hurt." And used that aura technique to blast him off to the tree. The force off my blasting and his impact caused a big dent in the tree. I smiled in satisfaction, he had it coming for him.

I turned to the rest of the crowd that was watching our fight and said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear. "I want you all to forget this ever happened. And if anyone ever mentions it again—" I pointed at Dusk, who was struggling up and groaning in pain. "I will not hesitate to use that technique on you again." I said, trying my best to make my words sound like a threat, or at least menacing. It wasn't common for me, a loner, to threaten people, but when I did, I was serious about it. It felt weird to say these things, but I had to, who knows what could happen if word spread about this?

The students around me turned silent, some looking at me with fear in their eyes. But without more things said, they turned around and continued what they were doing before, like it didn't happen. I was worried though, because there was a hole to what I just told them; people could just talk about it behind my back, without me knowing. But I hoped they didn't discover that hole.

I turned around and looked at Dusk, trying to look as cold and menacing as I could. He was standing already, but was breathing hard due to the fatigue and pain of getting up after being blasted to a tree. He glared at me in return.

"You freak! What was that!?" He exclaimed, furious.

I just gave him a look of mock and not caring in return. "Oh nothing, just sweet, sweet revenge on last Friday and all these years." I said. Smiling mockingly at his furious face.

He gritted his teeth, glaring at me even more furiously. "You think this is funny!?" He exclaimed. I could feel the hint that he was trying hard to hide his fear.

I started laughing, laughing at his fear and how pathetic he was right now. I laughed so much that my stomach started hurting, and some people turned around to look at me, but quickly turned away in fear. "Oh Dusk, the mighty hero trying to act cool even though he's shaking in fear! It's all worth it after years of your bullshit!" I said, calming down a little from my laughter.

"Y'know, it would be great to see your pained face again." I said, and paused for a bit, having a thoughtful look on my face. I suddenly brightened and snapped my finger in realization. "I know! How about I blast your sorry ass to the tree again!?" I said, looking unusually cheerful at the now cowardly shaking Dusk.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

"Of course I dare! No one will stop me, anyway!" I said, holding up my hand and pointing it at him, like I did before blasting him last time.

"Now stand still." I said, preparing my aura on my hands and about to blast it out on him again. I had no intention of killing him, just wanted to scare him so he would leave me alone for good. I stood there for a a while, looking like I was preparing, even though I was already ready to blast him off.

Dusk fell on the ground in fear, but quickly scrambled up and ran away, looking back at me to see if I was following or if my hand was pointed at him. To his relief, I had put my hand down and stared at him, smiling triumphantly.

Recess ended soon after, and the students started heading for their classrooms. They were all chatting to each other like they always did, but when they saw me or if I was close by, they would instantly shut their mouths and fall silent. I liked this new feeling, people being afraid and not talking to me, at least no one would mess with me again any time soon.

Class went on as usual, the only exception being the students sitting beside me trying to move farther away from me, which I didn't mind. We had started the last class of the day, art, which I enjoyed most. Sarah came to sit beside me, she was quieter than usual but still chatted with me, and did not try to move away.

The teacher told us to free draw with oil paint, and gave us some tools. The class was silent with her in the class, because she gave some harsh punishments if we got too loud. I got the brush and dipped it in paint, but then realized I didn't know what to draw. _Ugh! I hate art blocks!_ I thought to myself.

I sat there, glaring at the canvas with no idea what to draw, when the teacher stood up. She told us she was going down to do something and that we should remain silent, and then exited the classroom. After a few moments, the students started getting noisy and started running around after the students closest to the door confirmed that she was gone.

I sighed, "I just don't get why, or even _how_ they can be so loud." I said, staring at the noisy as hell people who were my classmates.

"I know right? What's so fun about being loud and running around? I mean, all they get in the end is scolding and punishments from teachers." Sarah replied in agreement. She was also a loner, like me, but had a few more friends than me, though she preferred to hang around with me.

I signed again, silent people just can't get along with loud people.

Sarah continued with her picture while I continued to glare at my blank canvas, nothing coming into my head. I suddenly felt a hand grab my shoulder, which startled me, and turned around to face a furious Dusk.

I grimaced at him. "So, was being slammed into a tree not enough for you? How about a wall this time? I thought you would leave me alone for good, but oh well, you sure showed me that you're persistent." I said.

He closed his face to me, the fear earlier being replaced by fury, "You wouldn't want me to tell the whole world about this, now would you? I know very well that thing you did can kill me, but you wouldn't want to become a criminal, would you? Plus, I can just talk about it behind your back and you wouldn't even know. I'm not afraid of you." He said.

I stared at him in shock, if I did that again, I was sure to kill him, and I wouldn't want that. If only he wasn't so persistent. He had also managed to realize the hole, or weakness, of what I had told everyone earlier. I couldn't do anything to him, he had me cornered. If only there was something I could do.

I was about to grab his hand and make him release my shoulder when my eyes suddenly started to burn. It wasn't like that pain you get when pepper or salt got in your eyes, it felt like a fire was burning _inside_ my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hands, screeching in pain from the burning.

I heard the loudness and running around stop, which was replaced by shocked silence. The burning sensation lasted for a bit longer, until it suddenly stopped. I put my hands down and opened my eyes, tears from the pain before dripping down my face. I looked at everyone, they all had about the same expression. They looked shocked and scared, as if they had seen a ghost. (And I mean not just the Pokemon type.)

I stared back at them in confusion and a bit of fear, wondering what they saw that made them look this way. That's when Sarah suddenly spoke up and broke the silence. "Midnight! Your eyes….T-they're blue!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **The fun stuff will start happening next chapter, so be thrilled!**

 **And please, do remember to leave a review and tell me what you think about it! I love hearing people's opinion on my work!**


End file.
